The Toad's Attack
As night fall into the town, Jake is about to be transferred into another city for his crimes, but Ratchet and the gang, who just heard about this, stopped the carriage. Kiva: Sheriff, stop the carriage! Targgart: What's the meaning of this? Reia: Sheriff, please hear us out. Kiva: We need the prisoner for a...task we have for him. Targgart: No, he and the other prisoner will stand trial for their crimes. Kiva: I know they do, but you have to listen to us. We need him alive so we can-- - Suddenly, Woodrow showed up and demands his son's release. Ratchet: I think this is getting out of hand.. Kiva: Agreed. We need a way to let Jake out before-- - Out of nowhere, a small light is heading towards town and Reia already know that it's not good at all. Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Something's coming... Something bad.. Kiva: You mean an attack is coming? Reia: Yes, stay sharp around your surroundings. Kiva: Even above? Reia: Even above you. Kiva: Okay. - As expected, the aliens and toads attacked the town. As the aliens taking hostages one by one, Ratchet and the group prepared for battle as the toads spotted them right away. Kiva: Here they come!! - The gang attacked the toads and tried desperately to safe the town. During the attack, Jake used his wrist-weapon to blast the carriage and tried to make an escape, but getting a new respect for Ratchet, he used his new weapon to shot down an alien UFO and it crashed down. The toads quickly make a retreat and Bucky ran towards them. Ratchet: Whew.. We did it. Kiva: Totally. Angela: We may have saved the town, but Zemo is still out there, luring us out. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Angela, do what you can to pick Zemo's trail and report back. Well done, everyone. Get some rest for tomorrow. We'll have a strategy meeting first thing in the morning. - Just before they can rest, another scream just heard. Everyone walked towards the house, only to find an alien attacked a woman, who just escaped the crash. Ratchet: This can't be good.. Kiva: Yeah.. - One of the cowboys found a footprint and a blood trail, asuming that the alien has escaped. Ratchet: Talwyn, see what you can find about these. Clank: It is a crazy night to start off.. Kiva: Yeah, it has. Ratchet: Say, Kiva. Maybe you should get some rest. Clank and I will stand watch. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. - Into Reia's tent, Kiva enters and talks to her about the upcoming wedding and a very personal secret. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Hey, Kiva. Nice job on saving the town tonight. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Anyway, what's going on with you? Kiva: Well, now that the town is saved, I think it's a good opportunity to set up the wedding. Reia: Yeah, smart move. Quorra has finished setting up the blueprints. Kiva: That's awesome! Reia: I'll hand it to you in the morning. Is there anything else you wish to speak of? Kiva: Well, uhh... Reia: It's okay to tell me if you want to. Kiva: Well, me and Terra... - Reia listened to every word Kiva is saying to her, until the truth about herself unfolds. Kiva: We have been thinking about the honeymoon offers lately.. Reia: Oh.. Finally planning ahead, huh? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Good. You two...are very special to the entire team. I wish..I can feel love..just like you. Kiva: Well, Reia. If you want, I'll help you feel love again. Reia: I... I just... Kiva: I know. Reia: How? How did you find someone in love, like Terra?? Kiva: Well, it wasn't easy. That's for sure. Reia: But Ratchet and the others helped you tell the truth about him. Wish I could do the same... If you wish to show me, I'm not going to stop you. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Reia kissed Kiva on the cheek and tries to sleep. Knowing that Reia will try to have a second chance on love, Kiva's decision is made. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: *yawns* Yeah? Kiva: You still want to feel love? Reia: Just a little. Kiva: I see. Reia: Can you..help me feel love again? It'll be my final request...as your teacher. Kiva: Yes, master. - Reia tried to stay awake as Kiva explained her first lesson to her master. Kiva: If you love someone, that feeling stays in your heart forever. Reia: Forever?? Kiva: Yeah. Just like your mom loves you. - Reia smiled and a tear of joy came out of her cheek. Kiva places her hand on Reia's cheek and wipes a tear off. Reia: I think... I think I understand. Kiva: Do you? Reia: Yes, and I'll never forget it. Kiva: Glad to hear you say that. Reia: Because of your wisdom, courage and love, I already know you'll be a Keyblade Master. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Without saying another word, Reia continues to smile at Kiva and puts a hand on Kiva's shoulder, trusting her student more than anything else. Kiva: Reia... Reia: Shh... Rest now.. Tomorrow, we'll find out what's going on with our strategy meeting. Kiva: Alright, sister. - Kiva then fell asleep while Reia looked at her. Reia: (Sister... I can't believe she said that...to me..) - Reia also asleep as the night still showed to the skies above. Category:Scenes